


The Ride To The Airport

by Gracerr5



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, a lil making out, rivergayle bonus, sweet pea and toni friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracerr5/pseuds/Gracerr5
Summary: So most of y'all probably know me from Rivergayle. I always knew I needed to make a Choni Lesbos fic, but after I wrote out this first chapter it just didn't feel right. However after a rather demanding response when I brought this up, here you go. Keep in mind I wrote it a few weeks ago so some storyline information has changed (namely the Penelope situation) but other than that it should be fine.





	The Ride To The Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rivergayle in Lesbos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097552) by [Gracerr5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracerr5/pseuds/Gracerr5). 



Toni felt her back collide with the trailer wall. Two strong hands grasped the fabric of her shirt, pinning her in a position that was much too vulnerable for her liking. She pushed against the hands, but the woman held her in place. She smirked at Toni's attempts to free herself.

"It's like you don't even try to put up a fight these days," she taunted playfully. Just as she made this comment, Toni gained the upper hand and quickly flipped their positions.

 

"...You were saying, Bombshell?" she laughed. She was staring at the face of Cheryl Blossom, her girlfriend. While less than a year ago it might have been _shocking_ to see Cheryl step one foot into the South Side, over the past few months it had become a regular routine. Even her neighbors had learned that if her trailer began shaking violently, there was a good chance that they didn't need to check on her.

 

They had learned that the hard way when they had busted through the door only to find the Blossom daughter lying on the coffee table with a semi-naked Toni on top of her. While mildly embarrassing, Toni had loved the deep shade of red that the (at the time mostly-closeted) Cheryl had turned, accentuated by her fair skin.

 

Toni stretched upward and kissed Cheryl. Cheryl always tasted of cherries and maple syrup, an odd combination but not an unlikable one. Her lips were soft and sweet; it was a wonder that Toni wasn't always kissing her girlfriend. Well... she did kiss Cheryl quite a bit. But there was still pesky things like sleep, eating, and school that sometimes got in the way.

 

"We probably need to leave soon," Cheryl panted as Toni moved her attention to Cheryl's neck.

 

Toni paused to look up and innocently ask, "five more minutes?" making sure to meet Cheryl's eyes. Cheryl tried to resist, but she could barely even _think_ clearly when Toni went back to sucking on her neck. Toni took Cheryl's deep sigh of content as a yes.

 

"You know," Toni said in between kisses, "it's getting increasingly easier to get what I want from you." She smirked mischievously and Cheryl knew that statement couldn't go uncontested. She leaned down until she was mere inches from Toni's ear.

 

"I definitely know the best way to give it to you," Cheryl whispered. Toni's control of the situation faltered as shivers shot down her spine and that's all Cheryl needed to switch their positions one more time. She honestly didn't mind letting Toni take over in the bedroom (or the kitchen... or the bathroom... or that one time in the park) but she would never admit it.

 

Therefore if Toni got too cocky, it was her job to set it right. She grabbed Toni by the waist and lifted her slightly off the ground, allowing for the smaller girl to hook her legs around her body. Toni was now completely reliant on Cheryl and Cheryl liked it.

 

Toni's hands tangled in her signature red locks and conveniently, right as things were getting interesting, the loud sound of a phone alarm cut through the sexual tension like a knife.

 

"Too bad. Maybe later, TT," Cheryl smirked, setting Toni down gently.

"Are you sure there isn't a later flight that we can catch?" A breathless, and now incredibly sexually frustrated, Toni groaned.

 

"Possibly, but I don't want to miss my chance at joining the mile high club in a first class bathroom," Cheryl teased over her shoulder while gliding off to gather their luggage. That sounded like an acceptable trade to Toni, so she ran to get the luggage before Cheryl had to even lift a finger.

 

When they emerged, Toni was dragging both suitcases behind her and had her own carry-on over her shoulder. Cheryl had offered to hold her own suitcase, but Toni was determined to complete this task on her own and only reluctantly conceded that Cheryl should carry her own carry-on.

 

"Did you manage to get us a ride to the airport?" Cheryl asked. 

"We'll be riding in style to our exotic vacation in Sweet Pea's pick-up truck," she deadpanned, "He's the only one I know who owns a car instead of a bike."

 

"Better than riding your death machine," Cheryl stated. She held the door for Toni, who struggled out with all of the luggage. Cheryl thought it was cute how her brow was knit with stubborn determination.

 

"Don't make me choose between my baby and you. You might not like the outcome," Toni smirked as she passed her.

 

"Oh, is that so?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow. She leaned down and kissed Toni, who dropped the luggage almost immediately to wrap her arms around Cheryl's waist. Cheryl pulled away slightly to hum, "Now can your _baby_ do that?"

 

"My baby just did," Toni said intentionally sickeningly sweet, the sarcasm speaking volumes. Cheryl almost chuckled but she didn't want to smile at that horrendously cheesy line. So she detached herself from Toni and muttered, "dork". Neither of them noticed that Sweet Pea had pulled up and was watching the situation with an amused look on his face.

 

"If I'm interrupting something, I can come back," he called out from his truck.

 

"Aw, but then you would miss the show," Toni taunted. Sweet Pea shrugged unashamedly.

 

"You knew exactly what you were getting into when you called me for a ride," he yelled. Toni shook her head at her dope of a friend, picking up the luggage and throwing it in the back. At least Sweet's truck had four seats; she knew that if Cheryl's hair had gotten messed up by the wind she would never hear the end of it. Cheryl and Toni climbed into the back seats.

 

"Buckle up back there," Sweet Pea lectured. Cheryl and Toni laughed but Sweet Pea didn't see the joke. "Nah, I'm serious. They've been cruisin' these roads for months, itchin' to round up as many Serpents as they can on bullshit charges. I ain't going back to the slammer just 'cause you were getting it on with your girlfriend. Probably wouldn't even get you in trouble or anything, you could pull the gay card or some shit."

 

"Hate to break it to you Sweets, but the Serpent title outranks the gay card in this town. Even _if_ Keller has a soft spot for the LGBTQ community," Toni said while buckling up. With everyone safely following the rules of the road, Sweet Pea began driving. Cheryl took Toni's hand and began tracing delicate patterns on the back with her thumb.

 

"You're dating a Blossom, that's gotta get you some leniency with the Sheriff," Sweet Pea pressed on, determined to prove that he would be treated the most unfairly.

 

"Sadly, no. Mummy dearest and I are not on the best terms right now. I'm sure she would _love_ to turn the 'riff-raff always hanging around our house' and I over to the cops," Cheryl said bitterly.

 

"Ok ok I get, we're all screwed if the cops get on our ass," Sweet Pea conceded.

 

“Yeah I know, it's a sad day when being a Serpent doesn't completely cover up the privilege afforded to white, straight, cis males," Toni playfully taunted him.

 

"Laugh all you want, but when a 6'2" guy wears the Serpent jacket, he's treated a hell of a lot more like a threat than a 5'3" girl with pink hair," he said defensively.

 

"True, but that's how I like it. The Ghoulies will never see me coming and the police going easy on me is simply an added bonus. Although, the pink hair kind of marks me as a delinquent in the eyes of the law so I'm not sure you can use that to your defense," Toni argued.

 

"All the more reason to love it, especially because Mother hates it,” Cheryl murmured, thinking about the number of times her mother had used the words "pink-haired criminal" to describe her girlfriend. She thought sadly on how hard she had to fight her mother to keep her relationship with Toni. It wouldn't be like this with a boy, even _if_ the boy was a "disgusting" Serpent. She was _not_ regretting dating Toni and she was _not_ struggling with internalized homophobia, it just made her sad to have to grow up with so much hate in her house.

 

"Cheryl, hey, don't let your gremlin of a mother wreck our time together," Toni said softly, squeezing her hand for comfort. Cheryl laughed quietly at the use of the word gremlin. It had become a running joke between the two of them to call Penelope any despicable mythological creature that they could think of, ranging from Grinch to Hades.

 

"You're right. You're here, Sweet Pea's here with his stylish mode of transportation, and the gorgeous island of Lesbos awaits," Cheryl conceded. Sweet Pea, who had been very courteously tuning out the conversation, choked with laughter.

 

"You guys- you're going- to Lesbos?" He asked between peals of laughter.

 

"Come on, Sweets. We were having a moment," Toni complained.

 

"I'm sorry, I tried to control myself. I really did. But seriously, Lesbos?" He apologized, wiping away tears of laughter.

 

"I wish this town had Uber," Toni grumbled. Cheryl laughed with Sweet Pea at her grumpy girlfriend.

 

"Come on, he's right. We picked it for a reason," Cheryl encouraged. Toni leaned closer to her, glancing down at her lips.

 

"If I recall," she murmured, her glances to Cheryl's lips getting more frequent, " _I_ said we should go to France. You were the one who was set on having a cliche little vacation."

 

Cheryl leaned in as well until their faces were only centimeters away. Cheryl was aching to close the distance but she wanted to have the last word.

 

"Are you complaining about getting to see me in a bikini for a week?" she teased, beginning to move away slowly. Toni pushed forward, closing the distance between their lips.

 

"Not at all," she mumbled into the kiss. She unbuckled her seatbelt and so did Cheryl, and soon Toni was straddling Cheryl. Sweet Pea kept his eyes on the road and turned his radio up a little louder. He hummed along to the classic rock pulsing out of the speakers and smiled at the happy noises that his friend was making (not like that, you perv).

 

While sexual and completely weird to have to witness, he was glad that she finally found someone who deserved her. As much as he hated pointing out bad things about the South Side, the dating pool was slim. Much slimmer if you didn't want to get involved with murder, torture, or drugs. It had been hard for all of them but especially hard for someone with a moral code who preferred girls. It was mostly one night stands with people looking to experiment and wannabe gangster boys (yes, Jughead included) who never kept her interest for long.

 

"Five-minute warning, lovebirds," he called out as the airport approached in the distance. They pulled apart, gasping for air. 

 

"As much as I adore seeing my signature red cover your face, we should probably wipe that off," Cheryl panted. 

 

"Sounds good to me, although red is kind of growing on me. I should try it out more," Toni said slyly. Cheryl was very turned on at the mere thought of Toni incorporating red into her everyday look. She was more turned on by the thought of helping Toni _out_  of those red articles of clothing every day. 

 

Sweet Pea cleared his throat. "Four minutes, ladies."

 

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun," Toni joked. They helped each other become more presentable, Toni fixing Cheryl's hair and Cheryl helping make sure it didn't look like Toni was morphing into the Red Power Ranger. 

 

"Aaaand you've reached your stop on the Sweet Pea Express. Feel free to leave a tip for your wonderful driver and make sure to give me a five-star rating," he announced.

 

Cheryl climbed out of the car first to go get the bags before Toni could this time. 

As Toni was sliding out of the car she paused and turned back to Sweet Pea.

 

"Here's a tip for you, next time you drive any couple, don't interrupt them. If I wanted a cockblock I would've asked Jughead to drive," Toni lectured jokingly. 

 

"Sticks and stones, Topaz," Sweet Pea taunted, clutching his chest in pretend agony. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make me come over there and hurt you for real," Toni threatened. Sweet Pea threw his hands up and surrender. Toni laughed and jumped out of the car, rushing to help Cheryl with the bags. 

 

There weren't many good things in the deadly and secret-filled Riverdale. But this type of young love, pure and vulnerable, that was something good. And everyone it touched felt it. 

 


End file.
